particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Yeudism
Yeudism is the native religion of the Beiteynuese people, and is one of Terra's oldest extant religions. Deriving from the traditional mythology of the Qedarite (OOC: Semitic) peoples, Yeudism is one of the first monotheistic religions. History The Qedarite Migrations (3500 BCE-300 BCE), one of the largest migrations in human history, brought the Qedarite peoples from Squibble to Majatra via Seleya, and led to the founding of numerous colonies across the Majatran lands. Several Qedarite tribes settled in Cildania, and, according to Yeudish mythology, a Qedarite man named Ariel claimed to be hearing the word of Elyon (God): He is said to have left with a large group of followers towards Beiteynu. Ariel died before reaching the homeland, but his follower Elior, established the city of Bira (today's Yishalem), the most holy city in Yeudism. Those that left the land with him were called, Birites (after the city of Bira). Those Qedarites that remained behind became the ancestors of today's Cildanians. This movement was accompanied by the establishment of God as the central divinity of the Beiteynuese people. Over time, Yeudism became the established religion of Beiteynu, which many Yeudis believe to be a Holy Land promised to them by their deity. This belief can be seen in the translation of Beiteynu, lit. 'Our Home' ''. It was upon arrival in Beiteynu that most historians now believe that Yeudism in the form we see it today was created. Similar to how the Qedarite language was fused with the proto-Jelbék tongue of Yeudi converts to form the Beiteynuese language, it is now generally accepted that as new converts from the various Majatran tribes joined with the Qedarite migrants, many local customs were mixed with the traditional Beiteynuese culture to form what we would now recognize as Modern day Beiteynuese Customs. Yeudism has over time given rise to various sects as well as two separate major religions, ''Hosianism around five centuries after the founding of Yeudism and to a lesser extent, Ahmadism, founded in the twelfth century. One minor religion to sprout from Yeudism is Schultzism, founded in the twenty-eighth century. Beliefs Yeudis only worship Elyon, the creator of Heaven and Terra. In Yeudish belief, they are chosen by Elyon to be a,"light to Terra" and worship the Katub as it was given to Elior upon arrival to Beiteynu. The Katub teaches it's followers that morals are not linked to religion but good actions. Heaven is open to all who are of good heart. Holy Books The holy book of Yeudism is the Katub, which was given to Elior upon his arrival in Bira (modern Yishelem). 1,000 years later rabbis began writing down teachings explaining the Katub called the Katup, 500 years later the rabbis wrote a book explaining the Katup called Lmed which contains the teachings and opinions of thousands of rabbis on a variety of subjects, including Yeudi law, Yeudi ethics, philosophy, customs, history, lore and many other topics. The Lmed is the basis for all codes of Yeudi law and is much quoted in rabbinic literature. Organization The religion is divided into independant Rabbinates, each area controlled by a Rabbi. However, the most revered and respected of the Rabbinates is the Rabbinate of Bira. He is housed in the Temple of Yishalem. There are two major forms of the religion, Reform and Orthodox. Reform are more liberal in comparison to Orthrodox. All rabbinates are controled by Orthodox rabbis, but independent temples outside of Beiteynu are sometimes reform. There are only four reform temples in Beiteynu, and over 40,000 around the world. There are also numerous smaller denominations but they are usually specific to a region or nation and are not large enough to warrant recognition as fully realized movements. Category:Jewish Category:Religion